The Abandoned One and The Unloved One
by roseofmyheart
Summary: Akilara killed an army on her own. she flees after discovering the love of her family abandoned her long ago. no one knows her side of the story but refuses to tell it. will she tell her story? or let herself be killed? Gaara X OC Mature later on.
1. The Abandoned One

Chapter One

_The Abandoned One_

She runs fast. Running as fast as her legs could carry her, trying to get away. Away from the angry cries, murderous calls and the faint sobs. Her beats fast, threatening to burst out of her chest, but little has to do from adrenaline or exhaustion. The pain she feels is from the grief, the guilt, the hurt. Eyes frantically, search around and behind looking for a new direction to go. Her throat burns, hoarse from panting in the air. The trees shield her from view of others. She doesn't know where she is going; only that it was away from _**there**_.

She doesn't know how far or how long she has been running, but the trees part revealing a large dirt path. She slows her pace to inspect it slightly too where it leads. Looking to the right she sees nothing but more dirt road, but to the left she sees some gates. She makes her way over slowly, her muscles aching from so much running and previously fighting.

The guards see a young woman approach slowly, her movements staggered. She seemed to be wearing only white tube top and plain black shorts. No shoes, just her bare feet. Her hair was cute short and what seemed to be black with snow white highlights. She made it to the gates and looked at the guards with her stunning sky blue eyes. Fear emanating from them. Her breath was panting and strained. One of the guards was about to ask her if she was alright, but before the guard could take a breath she collapsed. Drained of her energy and some of her chakra. The guards quickly picked her up and notified the Hokage. While one of the guards carried her to the hospital he heard a faint voice escape her unconscious form _"They never truly loved me...a lie...all an act."_ The guard wondered as he carried this girl who she was and what the hell happened.

Her eyes shoot open, fear and emotional pain rattling through her body. She sits up hastily, her heart pounding. She looks at the room worriedly wondering where she was. All she could tell was she seemed to be in a private room in a hospital, wearing a hospital gown and attached to a heart monitor. A nurse came in and saw her away. Smiling nicely the nurse asks "Good to see you're awake. Now tell me miss...what is your name?" The girl in the bed stares at the nurse debating on whether to tell her name. _Would they immediately recognise the name and start to try and kill me?_ The nurse waits patiently for the girl's response. "Akilara Tigress" the girl says to the nurse, her face showing fear and hysteria bubbling up inside behind her dazzling blue eyes. "Akilara Tigress...hmmm...Sounds familiar, I heard that an army in a nearby country was...killed...by...A princess named...Akilara...Tigress." the nurse's voice trails off as she stares at the young girl in the bed now her eyes filling with fear. Seeing the fear in the nurse's eyes causes Akilara to panic and start trembling. The nurse bolts out of the room locking the door and calling "Lady Tsunade!! Lady Tsunade!!" her voice fades into the distance. Akilara sits up hugging her knees to her chest trying to hold in the panic engulfing her body. She rocks back and forth her eyes on the door. Waiting, waiting, for someone to barge in and attack her. Akilara's eyes just stared at the door wide with panic and fear. '_I should find my clothes change into them and escape, but then they will come after me, hunting me down...I will just give up and accept any consequence. Not like anybody ever really cared about me'._ Her thoughts continued as she waited for impending doom.

The nurse runs briskly down the hall seeing Lady Tsunade and the new Kazekage of Suna, Sabaku no Gaara walking down the hall talking about affairs. "Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade!" the nurse calls to the Hokage. "Yes? What's wrong?" Lady Tsunade asks calmly. "You know that princess named Akilara that killed that army single handily in the nearby country?" the nurse says shaking with fear. Tsunade raises an eyebrow and Gaara stays emotionless but this news stirred his interest a little. The nurse looks nervously around her and whispers out "She is _here_, in the _hospital_!!" Tsunade's posture stiffened. Gaara remained calm as he listens. Tsunade relaxes and asks the nurse with urgency in her voice "Which room?"

Akilara has found her clothing and quickly puts them on. If she has to defend herself then best be wearing the appropriate attire. Faint footfalls could be heard outside the door and some murmuring voices. There were two strong presences behind the door and a third that was normal. Akilara's every muscle tensed ready for an onslaught of weapons, poisons anything that could kill her. A blonde lady, a red headed boy and the nurse enter through the door. Akilara looks at the red head and relaxes a bit, not comprehending why. The nurse shutters and whimpers slightly in fear. Akilara's response was pain and guilt so she tries to stand in a more relaxed pose to try to not seem threatening. The red head's teal eyes flicker with some emotion of confusion. Blonde lady steps forward with a stern, angry face on. Her sudden movement of walking forward in such a manner caused Akilara to tense reflexively. Akilara was trying her best to control her accelerating heart by taking slow breaths through her nose silently. This was to no avail. The heart monitor she had yet to disconnect from her was beeping rapidly, faster than any normal person's heartbeat. Akilara knew what this meant and closed her eyes briefly to slow her heart down, it worked. None of the strangers seemed to notice except for that red head. The blonde lady speaks "I am Lady Tsunade, Hokage of Kohana. You are under arrest of murdering an army that was just passing through your land and was from your husband's country." Tsunade glares at Akilara waiting for some type of protest or story to prove her innocence.

Akilara stared at Lady Tsunade flinching at the word husband. '_So that was the story they had arrived.'_ Akilara took a breath and stated very calmly "He was not my husband. Fiancée yes, but to an arranged marriage that I hated and I do not deny the charges against me. I take full responsibility for my actions and will face the consequences." Tsunade blinks surprised at the easy surrender, but shoots out a question "So you killed the army because of your hatred for your fiancée?" Akilara shakes her head. Tsunade's face shows her confusion but soon turns back to a face of authority. "The consequence for your actions is death Akilara Tigress." Tsunade states, pointing at Akilara with her index finger. Akilara nods looking down sad mumbling "I accept the death punishment...not like anyone ever really cared about weather I lived or died."

Gaara looks at Akilara curiously and finally notices the weird presence or aura she has. She has a demon inside of her and not just that but a powerful bloodline aura intertwined with it. Akilara had noticed his demonic type of aura as well that was mixed with his human aura. Gaara looks at Akilara some more and tries to decipher what she just said. "What did you mean _ever_ really cared?"

Akilara looked up at who she knew as was the red head and said "My parents said to me that they stopped loving me the day I had willingly allowed a demon to be sealed with in me. That was five years ago. I'm sixteen now. They only pretended to love me and care for me."

* * *

Okay this is my first gaara love story. oh and by the way i dont own naruto ok?? Well i cant wait to write some more!!! I hope to had some lemon or lime scenes later on review for meok and tell me if it is any good!!!


	2. The Death Date

Chapter 2

_Death Date_

Gaara stares at Akilara seeing the pain, hurt and betrayal in her sky blue eyes. He knew how that feels to have the one who you thought loved you betray you and tell you they never loved you. Only her situation was a little different. They **stopped** loving her. She must still remember their love.

"If you didn't kill the army out of spite for your fiancée then why did you kill all of them?" Tsunade demands. Akilara's eyes stare at her the pain and hurt draining from her eyes leaving them frozen and cold. Gaara knew those eyes. He'd seen them before as he was growing up, in the mirror of his reflection starring back at him. Akilara responded to Tsunade saying "It wouldn't matter what I say in my defence. It will be denied by the so called prince that I was supposed to marry and by his father as well. I will just be executed anyway." There was no hope in her voice, but sarcastic sadness. "Well if I don't know your motives how can I be sure if they were good enough to kill an army? I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering if you were innocent because your motives were for a good reason." Tsunade says shaking her head. Tsunade sighs "You will be given a trial in three weeks time. If you don't tell me or Gaara your real motives I'm afraid I will have no proof of your innocence, if you are innocent, and will be killed the following day after the trial. Gaara do you mind keeping an eye on her? If she is powerful enough to kill an army you are strong enough to keep her under control." Tsunade looks at Gaara pleadingly yet still unsure of his answer.

Akilara looks at the red head '_So his name is Gaara?_' Gaara was looking at Tsunade for a brief moment then looks at Akilara. His teal eyes stare into her sky blue eyes seeming to peer right into her soul. His eyes soften just slightly. Akilara's muscles lose their tension and she becomes totally relaxed straightening herself from her defensive stance. Gaara watches her as her tense muscles had relaxed and she removed herself from her stance. Gaara looks back at Lady Tsunade and nods slightly agreeing to keep an eye on her. Tsunade smiles, saying to both Akilara and Gaara "No one is to know of the trial or the incident that has happened." They both nod in agreement.

Tsunade and the nurse leave leaving Gaara and Akilara alone. Gaara stares at the princess noticing her slight tan skin, exposed skin revealing her curves. Her white tube top and black shorts hug her body nicely. Her black and white hair that was cut short framing her face, bringing out her gorgeous sky blue eyes and full lips. Akilara stares at Gaara tilting her head slightly seeing Gaara's cold teal eyes standing out because of the black rings surrounding them. His skin was slightly pale but that made his fiery wild red hair stand out even more. The silence was killing Akilara with him just standing there looking at her with unemotional eyes. "What do we do now...? I have to wait three weeks for death." Akilara says sighing.

Gaara raises a silent nonexistent eye brow. Akilara raises an eyebrow as well, asking "what?" He stares at her then turns around leaving the room and motioning her to follow him. Akilara follows mentally sighing that he didn't respond to her question. Everyone in the hospital stops momentarily to watch as Akilara and Gaara walk by. Akilara looks around seeing the fear in their eyes, not knowing was that the fear was of Gaara. Gaara notices Akilara looking around at the fear filled faces. Her face turning sad and then looks away looking down at her bare feet as she walks.

Something inside of Gaara lurches in pain in seeing her face so sad and pained. _**Aww someone has a crush!!**_ '_Shakaku what in hell makes you think I have a crush??...it just pains me to see her sad.' __**That right there!! Pain for seeing her sad. I bet she might feel the same for you. Did you notice the way she was looking at you back in the hospital room? She was totally checking you out!!! Oh and if you don't mind me saying she is very sexy!! I know you noticed those curves and those-**__ 'Shakaku shut the fuck up!! If I do have feelings for her they would be in vain. She is scheduled to die in three weeks and she wants to die.' __**Hmm...true but what if you give her a reason for living? She seems content with dying because everyone she loved and cared about abandoned her five years ago and only acting like they cared or loved her. Think about it Gaara. She thinks she has no one now. Besides did you see the way her body tensed when Tsunade took and OFFENSIVE step towards her? Her reflex was defensive. If she really wanted to attack us she would've. Also when she saw that nurse trembling in fear did you see the pain in her eyes and then she relaxed to seem less threatening. Also the minute you softened your eyes-**__'I didn't soften my eyes...something must have been in my eyes'__** Uh...sure but anyways her entire body relaxed seeing that you meant no harm and weren't in an offensive stance. I have a feeling she didn't attack the army to be offensive. Maybe she was on the defensive.**_ Gaara thinks over what Shakaku had said.

"Um...Gaara I don't mean to pry but..." Akilara says stumbling on words. Gaara turns his head to her seeing the slight blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. She continues "I was wondering if you have a demon inside of you?" Gaara shows a little bit of surprise wondering how she could have known. "Yes. His name is Shakaku the one tailed racoon demon. How did you know I have a demon sealed inside of me?" Gaara asks with question in his voice. Akilara's face brightens as they walk outside the hospital into the warm sun. "I sensed a demonic aura mixed with your human aura." Akilara says smiling. Gaara was taken aback at her now smiling face. The sun on her skin made the tan of her skin stand out a little more and her smile was breath taking. Her eyes sparkled in the sun, but the pain remained behind the veil of happiness.

They keep walking side by side. Akilara senses someone running up behind them, but she could easily tell it wasn't a surprise attack. Gaara didn't see it coming till it was too late. "HEY GAARA!!!!" yells an overly hyper active blonde male ninja. Gaara was a little surprised, but then his voice said "Hello Naruto. Can you please stop jumping out of god damn no where?" Gaara's voice was aggravated and he made an annoyed face that looked a lot like a pouting child. Akilara couldn't help but giggle at the two boys. Gaara looks at Akilara smiling and giggling with amusement and her eyes showed no more pain. Gaara couldn't help but relax and he smiled inwardly, not letting his smile show on his face.

Naruto notices Akilara and stares at her with awe. To Naruto she was drop dead gorgeous. Naruto catches himself and smiles with his signature wide smile. "Hi there! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name cutie?" Naruto says winking at her. Akilara stops giggling and blushes slightly, saying with a slight timid smile "My name is Akilara." Gaara feels a new emotion that he has never felt before. It was anger but not for the normal reasons. It was slight anger for Naruto for hitting on her and for Akilara to respond that way._ 'What does Naruto have that I don't have? Why is she blushing at that one comment calling her cute?'__** Gaara are you experiencing the emotion jealousy? **__'What's jealousy?'_

* * *

Ok my second chapter is out. Hope you like it and dont forget to review!!


	3. Jealousy?

OMG!!! Gaara is jealous?? Read on for more!!!!

Chapter 3

_Jealousy?_

'_What is jealousy_?' Gaara thinks to his demon Shakaku as he watches Naruto and Akilara get more...acquainted. Well... it was more like Naruto trying his best to flirt with her and Akilara giggling and blushing to his comments. **Man Gaara you are Kazekage of Suna and yet you have no clue on what jealousy is? **'_Ok Shakaku cut the crap and tell me what jealousy is?!'_ Gaara was getting frustrated with his demon as this feeling continues to twist in the gut of his heart. **Well do you know what envy is at least?** '_Ya, envy is like coveting or wanting something that others have._' **Then you know what jealousy is. It is a synonym for envy.** Gaara mulls over what Shakaku has said, realizing that he is jealous of Naruto. Why in the world would he be jealous of Naruto? Gaara sulks silently narrowing his eyes slightly at Naruto.

Akilarafeels a drastic change of someone's mood. She takes her eyes away from Naruto and his endless flirting attempts, noticing that the mood change was Gaara's. "...So Akilara want to grab a bite to eat sometime?" Naruto asks with a shy smile and a slight blush on his cheeks. Akilara quickly looks at Naruto with sorry eyes and tells him "Thanks for the offer Naruto but...no thank you." Naruto sighs in defeat and notices Kiba off in the distance with Akamaru. "Well I guess I'll catch you guys around sometime. Talk to you people later!! See ya!! Hey Kiba wait up!!!" Naruto says enthusiastically running over to the boy with the dog.

Akilara turns her attention to Gaara as he watches Naruto run off his mood changing drastically again. The first mood change was to one of frustration and now it changed to one of relief. Akilara was trying to make sense of it while starring at Gaara confused. Gaara notices her starring and turns his attention to meet her amazing yet confused blue eyes. "What?" Gaara mutters to her being wary. Akilara looks him in his teal blue eyes seeing his coldness and unemotional soul. "Your mood changed twice while I was talking to Naruto. It was frustration then it turned to relief as Naruto left. I was just trying to figure out why such drastic mood changes." Akilara finishes saying shrugging her shoulders. Gaara was absolutely shocked, but didn't let it show. "How did you notice my mood change?" Gaara asks calmly raising an invisible eyebrow. Akilara smiles sheepishly "I kind of have sensitivity to drastically changing moods." Gaara looks at her eyes turning and starts walking off.

'_Wow sensitivity to moods or I guess emotions would be a better way to put it_.'** Ya I agree that is very interesting. Hey is she still with you?** Gaara stops moving and looks around to see that Akilara was indeed not with him. '_Crap!! I shouldn't have let my guard drop!!! She's probably already on her way to the gates of Kahona!!!'_ Gaara thinks as he runs around swiftly looking for her. _'I should know better than to trust someone who has a trial coming up and if she doesn't say her side she'll die. I'm such an idiot!!' _ Gaara sees black and white hair at the corner of his eye. He stops and sees Akilara sitting on a swing by herself looking a little sad.

'_Gaara so doesn't like me and probably thinks I'm just a nuisance he has to watch over...Wait why do I even care what he thinks of me? I can't get close to anyone fully. For all I know they could be acting...'_** Aww Akilara please don't be sad. I think you should get to know the guy; after all he is kind of cute. Wait, scratch that...sexy!! That unruly red hair and those teal eyes begging for some action from a girl in a se-**_ 'La la la la la I can't hear you, you perverted demoness. I swear when I agreed to have you sealed away in me I didn't expect you to be such a pervert Tigrara.'_** Oh well. Now you just gotta live with me for the next three weeks if you decide not to tell anyone what really happened. I'm ok with whatever you choose. Whether it is live or die.** Akilara sadly sighs looking at her bare feet in the sand pushing her body lightly in the swing. She was so consumed in her thoughts she didn't notice Gaara pull up a swing besides her starring at her sad looking face. "Akilara?" she almost jumps off the swing hearing Gaara's voice all of a sudden beside her. She quickly composes herself trying her best to take away the sadness in her face and eyes.

Gaara looks at her face now seeming unemotional yet guarded. Gaara hesitantly apologises "Sorry for leaving you back there." Akilara's eyes brighten ever so slightly thinking maybe that Gaara does like her, but that quickly fades as he continues "That was real stupid of me to leave someone like you alone. You could've went for the gates and fled for your life." A slight pang of pain is sent straight to her heart at his words, but doesn't let it show. Instead she smiles lightly and says "Aww come on you've got to give me more credit than that. I do have honour after all and will the responsibility of going through with the trial yet alone the consequence afterwards would I really be fleeing for my life?" she faintly chuckles once. Gaara is unsure of how to respond. He's never met such a dedicated person, but then again she is a princess. "Then why did you run away from the battle once all of the soldiers were dead?" Gaara questions her. Her slight smile fades and becomes a grimace her eyes filled with pain and fear. Akilara grips the chains so tightly her veins bulge under the skin.

Akilara's throat was feeling swollen with emotion. Tears brim her eyes threatening to fall. She looks into Gaara's eyes saying "They would've killed me on the spot...but that was my least concern. The pain, the guilt and betrayal I felt. I just couldn't face all those who came after my parents and so called friends..." Akilara stops, feeling something familiar in Gaara's eyes like a long forgotten friend who was being there for their best friend. Gaara feels the same thing thou she was his best friend and he was there to comfort her. It was a weird feeling for them. Gaara doesn't push it any further seeing the tears ready to fall at any moment.

They both notice it was getting dark. "Come on Akilara. You're going to be staying with me at the hotel. You can have the bed; I don't really sleep at night." Gaara says standing and motioning for her to follow. He was wondering if he not sleeping at night would come as a shock to her but to his own internal surprise she didn't seemed phased by it at all. Akilara follows Gaara wondering why she wasn't the least bit surprised that he didn't sleep at night. Him telling her that felt more like a reminder. Akilara felt like she already knew, but she couldn't comprehend where the information came from. They make it to the hotel and Akilara ignores the grumble in her stomach, as she slides into the unused bed. "Night" Gaara says. "Night Gaara-kun" Akilara was too tired to completely realize the last part she added to his name. It just came out so naturally. Gaara notices and yet he wasn't surprised. To Gaara it was natural sounding, unlike the way the fan girls he had saying it. He couldn't place his finger on it but it sounded like something from his childhood, but who on earth called him 'Gaara-kun' when he was growing up?


	4. The Dream

Chapter 4

_Dream_

_Something was wrong. She heard the cry of a boy off in the distance. She didn't know why but she was compelled to run towards it as fast as her little legs could carry her. Sand on the earth and curved houses everywhere. She was unafraid of the night brightly lit by the moon. Akilara was calling something, a name, but whose name was it? She could hear the frantic shouting of her mother beckoning for her to come back. She didn't listen; all she cared about was the boy who she heard cry out into the night in anger and pain. Akilara stops at this large building seeing a shadowed small boyish figure on the roof looking down at her. She wasn't afraid and couldn't understand why, she only smiled relieved that the boy seemed ok but was put off by angered energy he was generating. Worry engulfing her little six year old body. "Are you ok .......-kun?" she calls up to him not hearing what she called him. The boy shouts out silently but her heart wrenched at his silent words feeling hurt by her best friend. "I never pretended anything .......-kun. You are my best friend why would I pretend that?" she yells at the boy tears trickling down her cheek._

_The boy shouts back at her with non-audible words but her heart wrenches even more like being stabbed by a dagger and someone turning it slowly torturing her. She didn't know what he was saying but she knew what his silent words did to her. He doesn't shout but says something loud enough for her to hear. Akilara felt a mix of fear and relief at what this boy said to her, her heart stopping for a brief moment. Sand all of a sudden charges at her hitting her left side enough to make her skin bleed leaving a permanent red mark. She cries out in pain and the boy says more silent words. She keeps crying and says to him "You are a monster if you act like this ......-kun!! You are my best friend and that's all I care about!!" The figure on the roof looks down at her coldly saying something else that makes her cry even more clutching the wound he gave her. Akilara's mother comes running gasping at her injured daughter. Another man was with her looking at the boy on the roof with malice. The man says some barely audible words his eyes glaring right at the boy. The boy doubles over crying in pain clutching his head. Akilara cries out his name but then the man looks into her eyes and she grabs her head in pain. Before the little Akilara passed out she whispered out ".......-kun I will never forget you. For you is my best friend."_

Akilara wakes from her dream gasping in shock clutching where the sand in her dream had hurt her. Just above her left breast but below the rim of her tube top. All Akilara really knew was that in that spot was a tattoo she has had ever since she was six. A red kanji meaning love, a wave of recognition washed over her as she had seen the same symbol on another person. She had not noticed it earlier but Gaara had the same red tattoo on his forehead. **That is too weird Akilara and that dream you had was even weirder. Was it an old memory?** Tigrara her demon says curious. Tigrara wasn't sealed in Akilara till Akilara was eleven so she couldn't possibly know. _'I don't know. One thing I do know is that_ _it felt way, way too real to be a dream so it must be a resurfaced memory.'_ Akilara sits in the bed starring out the window at the morning sun. The rays of the sun just peaked over the horizon, through the lining of houses and buildings, warming her skin slightly. She gets out of the bed and let the sun warm her cold legs for she didn't really sleep with the covers on last night. Akilara stretches out her limbs and back also keeping up her flexibility in the warmth of the morning sun. Akilara was super flexible. She continues to wonder who the boy in her dream was and where it had taken place. Her heart wrenches at the dream feeling as though it was real. Well she knew it had to be real because all the other dreams she had didn't feel so real. _'The boy...he was in pain. Everything in me told me to turn and run but I didn't. I did not fear him. The feeling of friends was so strong. If it was a resurfaced memory, why wasn't it burned in my mind? Why couldn't I remember the boy's name or his voice?' _**I don't know Akilara but I feel it in your mind that there are more suppressed memories involving that boy. That was probably the worst one though.**_ 'Life keeps getting better and better doesn't it?'_ Akilara thinks sarcastically.

Soft foot falls approach the door and she straightened herself. Reflexively she took a defensive pose but eased up when the person opened the door revealing Gaara. Gaara didn't move till he saw her relax and then said "Listen I have to go to work today at the Hokage's building so you're going to have to come with me." Akilara just nods, her eyes showing interest and wariness towards Gaara. He leaves heading towards the door leading out of the suite. Akilara started thinking that maybe Gaara was the boy in her dream. His outline did fit the little boy in her dream if he was smaller. All of a sudden roaring gurgle erupts from Akilara's stomach. Gaara turns raising an invisible eyebrow. A slight blush of embarrassment graces Akilara's tan cheeks. "What? Never heard someone's stomach growl or more like gurgle before?" Akilara says non-challantly walking past Gaara. Gaara says nothing but grabs an apple and throwing it at the back of her head. Before the apple hits her head Akilara at the speed of light turns around catching the apple in her mouth. Her eyes glint mischievously with challenge at Gaara. Her mouth curved at the edges showing her white teeth. She grabs the apple and takes a bite snickering. "Thanks for the apple. Care to throw more fruit at me?" she laughs lightly and continues to eat the apple. Gaara was shocked at her speed and how she knew the apple was aiming straight for her at her head.

**Gaara I'm not going to lie to you but that girl has some mad skill!! Did you see how fast she turned and the accuracy at catching the apple in her mouth??? Dude, don't let her get killed!! Try and get her to tell you or the court her side of the story!! Then maybe you can have her as your mate!! Such beauty and sumptuous bre- **_'Shakaku shut up!! I will admit she has some talent but I don't need a mate!! Besides why would she want a monster as a mate??'_** Aww come on Gaara you don't know that she doesn't want you to be your mate!! Did you hear her mumbling last night?** Gaara's memory flashes back as he walks besides Akilara who is currently still enjoying her had heard her mumbling something about her best friend, monster and how she only cared that he was her best friend. He had heard her once whisper out his name with the kun at the end. He had entered her room to see if she was ok. Gaara left her room immediately seeing the tears that escaped her eyes and the pained expression on her face. _'Yes I remember, but had you also forgotten she had tears and a pained face? She was probably having a nightmare. Figures that I would be in anyone's nightmare.'_** But Gaara she was also saying best friend!! Don't forget she also had kun after your name as well!! She must obviously think you're cute, but why she considers you as her best friend is beyond me...unless. No couldn't be.**_ 'Shakaku what are you talking about?? What do you mean by __**unless**__?'_ Shakaku said nothing more leaving Gaara confused.

Akilara had finished her apple and shoots it in a garbage can basket ball style, the core of the apple not hitting the rim. She hears Naruto running up from behind and decides to give him a little scare. Akilara waits till Naruto is right behind her and Gaara. When she hears him about to take a breath she spins around and says loudly "HI NARUTO!!" Naruto yells in surprise jumping back landing on his butt. Akilara gives Naruto a big mischievous smile laughing at Naruto's dumbfounded face. Naruto laughs with her letting Akilara help him up. "Hey Akilara. Hey Gaara. Man Akilara you got me so good!! How did you know I was coming up from behind??" Naruto asks. Gaara had stopped thinking she was about to run for it but relaxed the minute he heard their exchange of words. Gaara was also a little astounded as to how she detected Naruto coming up without even looking around. So he listens waiting patiently to what Akilara was going to say to answer Naruto's question.

* * *

Ya so sorry for the late update but school ya know!! oh and dont be all mad at me for leaving you hanging at the end. I find that leaving a cliffhanger is an excellent way to keep the readers wanting to read more when i update my story!!! so ya!! Rate and message plz and thank you!!


	5. Training Gone Wrong

Chapter 5

_Training Gone Wrong_

Akilara smiles and replies to Naruto's question "I have sensitive hearing, so I could hear your footsteps and breathing coming up from behind. Also you show the tendency to be fairly predictable." She laughs lightly as Naruto sweat drops. Gaara stands still waiting for their conversation to be done. "So you're kind of like Kiba." Naruto states but having it sounds more like a question. Akilara thinks and remembers that boy Naruto had ran over to the other day, the one with the dog. "Kiba...he's that boy with the cute puppy that you greeted yesterday right?" Akilara asks smiling sweetly. Naruto nods "Ya that's him, Kiba Inuzuki. The dog is Akamaru." Akilara replies shortly "Cool."

"OH!! Akilara I have a great idea!! I bet you'd love to come watch me train. Would you like to come?" Naruto asks smiling widely. Akilara was a little surprised but was curious on what jutsu's he actually knows. She looks at Gaara with pleading eyes. Gaara looks at her raising an eyebrow then stares at Naruto. He sighs doing hands signs saying "Third eye jutsu." An eye made of sand appeared and floated around Akilara starring at her. She looks at it curiously with awe. Gaara walks away saying "I'm still keeping an eye on you, Akilara."

"M'kay. See ya later Gaara." Akilara says. Naruto was a little confused and weirded out by the eye. Akilara senses his confusion and tells him "Gaara was assigned by Tsunade to keep an eye on me while I'm here." Naruto nods still looking at the eye saying "I see. Well come on lets go to the training grounds!!" he starts running off with Akilara right on his heel keeping her at a more relaxed speed. If Akilara wanted to she could easily out run Naruto.

They make it to the training grounds to find a girl with lavender eyes and dark short bluish hair that seemed to be dancing to some music staying in beat perfectly. As they got closer Akilara noticed that the girl's movements were like she was fighting an invisible enemy. She seemed so engrossed in her training that she didn't notice Akilara and Naruto running up to her. "Hey Hinata!!" Naruto says smiling. She awkwardly stops her movements and a light blush crosses her face. "H-hello N-naru-kun. W-who's your f-friend?" Hinata stutters looking at Akilara. Akilara smiles and introduces herself "Hi!! I'm Akilara. Pleasure to meet you Hinata." Akilara's kind smile had Hinata smiling as well feeling calmed by her presence. "Nice to m-meet you as w-well Akilara." Hinata says barely stuttering this time. "That was an excellent technique you were using to train with Hinata. Takes less energy than to do repeatedly quick, small jabs over and over again. The movement was very beautiful, like flowing water." Akilara compliments Hinata. Hinata nods smiling in thanks for Akilara's praise. "Why don't you stay and train with me Hinata? Akilara is really just here to watch." Naruto suggests to her. She sighs with a slight blush "S-sorry N-naru-kun but I-I'm e-exhausted from m-my training, but I'll stay and watch."

Naruto pouts complaining. Akilara sighs then looking at the floating eye, in which Hinata has yet to notice, smirks. "I'll train with you Naruto. I truly have nothing better to do." Akilara says looking at Naruto. He shows off a beaming smile. "ALRIGHT!! Thanks Akilara!!" He says excitedly.

Naruto and Akilara take their positions. Naruto tense and ready. Akilara takes her stance in a defensive position all her muscles relaxed and a slight smile on her lips. Naruto attacks first using his kunai but Akilara swiftly dodges them in a graceful manner so fast if you blinked you would've missed it. Naruto runs at her thinking it would be best for a close combat attack. That doesn't work either. Akilara makes subtle but quick movements just missing Naruto's fists and kicks. He jumps back away from Akilara slightly panting looking at her breath calmly through her nose still smiling. Hinata couldn't believe her eyes at Akilara's speed and the fluidness of her movements that mimicked her own, but better. Naruto performed shadow clone jutsu and made enough shadow clones to surround her three times over not taking any chance of underestimating Akilara's skill. Akilara just smile as if this was just another fun game standing still waiting for the clones to move first. Half of them try to jump her but in two seconds they all disappeared in a puff of smoke. Akilara was crouched with two fingers on each hand pointing out and her arms spread out like wings. In the dirt was clearly visible a dirt circle that was traced by her right foot and a small crater dug out by her left foot. These signs showed that she had spun in a circle hitting each of the clones at blinding speed. The rest of the clones attack coming in at different times and angles but the result was the same. Akilara hit Naruto in the stomach with her two fingers sending him soaring into a tree. Naruto gets up panting "wow Akilara you're so strong and have so much freakin' stamina." Akilara laughs lightly saying "Not really. From just viewing Hinata's movements I applied them to mine in a more defensive way but adding on power with every strike."

Hinata was dumbstruck but realized that with more training she could achieve something like that. Then she wondered how Akilara was able to master it in one try and modifying it as well? "Now Naruto, don't hold back on me. I'm barely winded and you're already panting like a dog." Akilara says tauntingly. Naruto nods then charges at her. He throws another kunai but like the first she dodges it only after noticing the sound behind her.

She turns around quickly to see the kunai heading straight for a little girl's head. Akilara's eyes widen her heart stopping for a brief moment. The child stares at the kunai headed straight for her frozen in place like a deer and car headlights. Akilara uses her speed to beat the kunai and cover the child with her body protectively. Akilara's body changes into some sort of neko form with white cat ears with black stripes and a black and white tail. Black horizontal stripes appear on her skin and some jagged small pink scars as well. All this takes less than ten seconds to happen. Akilara braces herself for the kunai. It lodges itself into the back of her shoulder causing her to flinch in pain. She bites her lip to hold back the choked scream in her throat. She stays frozen for a moment before collecting herself and pulling away from the stunned girl. "Are you okay little one?" Akilara asks soothingly placing her hands on the girl's shoulders to look into her terrified eyes.

"mmhmm" the little girl says nodding. Akilara smiles her kind and sweet smile at her. "That's good. You almost gave me a heart attack." Akilara chuckles ignoring the pain from the kunai in her back. The girl looks at her worriedly then says cutely "Sworry kwitty." Akilara smiles assuring her she is fine. The little girl smiles petting Akilara's head and scratching her kitty ears. Akilara laughs lightly letting a small purr escape her chest. The little girl laughs delighted by Akilara's purring. The girl looks to her side to see a lady calling out a name. "MOMMA!!" the girl cries out and runs over to the lady who is her mother. "Mommy that nice kitty lady saved me from that sharp knifey thingy!!" the little girl tells her mother excitedly. The lady looks at Akilara and the clearly visible kunai in her back. "Thank you so much!!" The mother says choking on her tearful words. She soon notices the ears, tail, stripes, and scars on Akilara frowning for a brief second but then smiles again saying "Thank you, for saving my child." The lady's eyes were filled with admiration and joy. Akilara nods smiling then saying "My pleasure Miss."

Naruto runs over to Akilara gushing over how sorry he was and how amazing she was for saving that little girl, then finally noticing her neko form. Hinata was the only one to remember the kunai wedged in Akilara's back and offered to take her to the hospital. Akilara declined and asked to just have one of them pull it out since she can't reach the damn thing. Hinata pulls it out immediately apologising after seeing Akilara wince in pain. Akilara told them both she'll be fine in a few hours and all that will be left is a new scar to her collection on her body and will disappear in a matter of weeks.

Gaara was watching the whole time with the help of the third eye jutsu. Astonished at her skill, her speed and what surprised him even more was her neko form and all those scars littering her skin. '_She must have been in many fights before to obtain so many...but some don't even look ninja related.'_** What do you mean Gaara?**_ 'What I mean is that some are parallel and can only happen from being attacked by an animal and by the size of those scars it must have mean a big one with sharp claws.'_** True, but you have to admit that neko form of hers is sexy and so is her fighting style which proves my point of her being defensive and now possibly protective. She protected that little girl from getting killed and took the blow of the kunai instead of deflecting it.** Gaara sits in his office and mulls over what he just witnessed. He also wondered if Akilara had anymore hidden abilities, courteousy of having a demon sealed inside her. Gaara plans to talk to Tsunade about Akilara later then have a chat with Akilara herself and have her tell him everything.

* * *

ok here is chapter five and hope you enjoy it. remember to please review so i can make my story better and dont worry i'm already mulling over a lemon chapter but that wont be till later on.


	6. Creation of the Chakra Blood Recorder

Chapter 6

_Creation of the Chakra Blood Recorder_

"A-akil-lara we r-really sh-should take y-you t-to the h-hospital." Hinata says cant helping but to stutter out the words as she looks at the wound in Akilara's back bleeding down her back staining her white tube top. "Ya Akilara I don't care if it will be fine in a few hours but please go to the friggin' hospital to put a bandage on it or something." Naruto says agreeing with Hinata causing her to blush a little. Akilara groans annoyed smacking her hand against her head. "I'm fine seriously!! Look it's not as deep now see? See?" Akilara points out throwing an arm over her shoulder trying to tap it lightly, but winces in pain from stretching the muscles. Hinata and Naruto were not convinced. Akilara's tail swishes behind her in frustration, her cat ears twitching as well. That's when she remembers something.

She sighs and says "Listen I can heal myself. Watch I'll do it right now!!" Akilara turns her back to them and starts concentrating her chakra to the end of her tail causing it to glow black and white. Carefully the tail touches the injury gently letting the chakra flow into it healing it completely into a pinkish scar under the blood covering her lightly tanned skin. Akilara couldn't help but know medical jutsu and be very successful at it. Her demon Tigrara was strong in combat, but her skills excelled in healing, so with that Akilara was able to heal so quickly and had the potential to surpass, if not already, Lady Tsunade. "See guys all better!!" Akilara says happily. Naruto and Hinata were awestruck. "Wow A-akil-lara." Hinata says amazed. Akilara laughed lightly saying "It's no big deal."

She let herself change back into her human form taking past scars, the new and the blood away along with her neko looks. Akilara couldn't stifle a yawn and let's out a big one stretching her mouth. Hinata couldn't help but giggle as Akilara stretches her legs and arms in the same way a cat does when waking up. Naruto looks at the time noticing it was already noon. "Hey Hinata, Akilara wanna go get some ramen? I'll treat ya both!!" Naruto says with his wide grin. Hinata smiles nodding yes as she blushes ever so little. Akilara had already caught on that Hinata liked Naruto and Naruto too much of a knuckle head to realize it. "I'll have to call a rain check on that Naruto. You and Hinata go." Akilara says smiling apologetically while giving Hinata a quick wink to show that she knew. Naruto shrugs but grabs Hinata by the hand and leads her off to go get some ramen. Not noticing Hinata's face as red as a tomato.

Akilara smiles, but turns into a pained face. These people she has met don't seem to mind that she is a demon vessel. Well of course Naruto doesn't because she could sense his demon inside of him. It was Hinata who didn't seem to care. Akilara knew she was making new friends. Better friends, but how could she tell if it was real? For the past five years her friends were acting and doing a pretty damn good job of it if she hadn't seen it after five years. She knew she would be breaking their hearts and their trust in her if she told them the truth. Hurting them even more if she confessed to them, after being found guilty and killed. Akilara knew that she mustn't get too attached to them. She could already feel the wave of new guilt and grief wash over her.

All this emotional crap made her tired, having her let out another exaggerated yawn. Something she couldn't grasp was that it was the middle of the day and she was tired. She went over to a nearby tree to rest under its shade. Closing her eyes she breathes calmly yawning again here and there. Yet she felt that she must do something. A smile played across her lips, letting the grief settle at the back of her mind, as she opens hers eyes slowly noting that Gaara's third eye was still watching her. Akilara wasn't quite sure how Gaara was going to handle all this new info on her but she'll deal with that later.

She spread her hands a foot in front of her and created chakra strings spanning the space between her hands. Concentrating she wove the strings into a shape making sure each string went exactly where it was supposed to be. Fingers moving delicately and deliberately the shape soon became a recorder. Once all the strings were in place she pulls the strings taught showing a more defined or solidified recorder with a woven pattern of black and white chakra strings. Akilara takes one hand, being careful not to unravel her creation, and bites into each finger drawing little drops of blood, doing the same with the other hand as well. The droplets of blood flow down the strings holding the recorder and into all the individual ones woven into the instrument itself. The flow of chakra carrying the blood till the recorder was 100% chakra and blood. The blood clots at each end of each string going into the recorder becoming a seal that will hold the strings together and keep them from unravelling. Akilara cuts the chakra strings of one hand from the instrument and lets it dangle by the threads of the other hand. She bites her index finger just a little opening the cut already there making it slightly larger. Taking the bleeding finger she smoothes out the woven stitch of the blood coated chakra strings leaving behind a smooth scarlet red surface. Finishing it she uses her still attached hand to rotate the now heavy recorder and blows on the surface gently till the blood is hardened. The blood coating the chakra strings have already hardened but not disturb the chakra flow. She cuts the last of the strings and holds the chakra and blood instrument in her dried bloody fingers. Akilara sees the blood she used a mere small sacrifice, since it was her own and not another's, to create an instrument that will produce the most beautiful music ever heard.

Akilara had discovered this technique during her first year as a demon vessel. She learned that the neko ears and tail was actually chakra coated in muscle and tissue that could appear and disappear at a moment's notice leaving no trace behind. This technique had taken her almost a year or two to master, but it was all worth it. When she played that first note, she was almost in tears because it was so beautiful. Akilara had tried to play other songs but they just didn't sound right or would be off key. Except when she let her fingers move on their own accord to play something from heart...she stopped and wept. It was so beautiful; it was like hearing the hallelujah chorus for the first time with the best musicians and choir, except a million times better.

Closing her eyes Akilara brought the gleaming instrument to her lips. When she was about to start playing she stopped feeling a presence in front of her. She already knew who it was. "How can I help you Gaara?" Akilara says opening her eyes to stare into his sea green ones. He just stares at her with no emotion. "I need to know everything you can do." He says gruffly, his eyes turning into a glare. Akilara takes a deep breath and sighs putting down her recorder in her lap. She looks up to him seriousness in her eyes that would make any elder question her age. "Are you positive you need to know everything?" Akilara says with a double edge voice so sharp it could cut flesh. Gaara was surprised at the sharpness and the face she gave him, but of course he didn't show it. He nodded a quick nod. They stare at each other measuring each other up. Placing bloody hands on her knees and peeling her eyes from his taking slow deliberate breathes looking into space as she tries to find a place to start.

"Gaara." She starts motioning him to sit in front of her. Sitting in front of her Gaara stares into her sky blue eyes, clouded over with inner turmoil and trouble. Her face hard, fore head creased, eyes narrowed and her lips a straight line pressed tight. Her face smoothes out, turning into one with seriousness and with pain behind it. Closing her eyes she leans back on the tree slowing her breathing. Gaara is curious as to what she was doing but was also patient knowing she would tell him when she was ready. Unknown to Gaara Akilara was trying to center herself and grab hold of her pained and sad emotions so that Gaara wouldn't be subjected to her blubbering. She opens her eyes just a little to glance at the leaves shaking in the tree from the force of the gentle wind filtering green light through. Akilara takes one of her hands and touches the smooth surface of her blood chakra recorder looking for some comfort or a way to relinquish her feelings without words. She sighs then looks at Gaara sitting patiently, waiting for her to tell him everything she could do. How could she put it in a way to say that '_I am the ultimate weapon'_? Akilara would have to explain, of course, her awakened bloodline that would put all other bloodlines to shame. Including the byakugan and sharingan.


	7. Bloodline Awakened

Chapter 7

_Bloodline Awakened_

Taking a deep breath, opening her eyes Akilara says with serious intent and hidden sadness in her eyes "As you know now I have a neko form littered with scars. The scars will disappear in a few days. I can heal myself using medical jutsu. I have inhuman speed, enhanced hearing, sensitivity to emotions, and I can make this." She touches the chakra blood recorder in her lap. Gaara listens carefully. "Gaara..." Akilara says to him. "I have another form. In the form of a full grown Bengal white tiger, because that is what my demon is. A white tiger or to be more precise, a white tigress." Akilara pauses looking at Gaara's face looking into his eyes seeing the flicker of interest in them. She continues sternly "My lineage that I had to read up on after Tigrara was sealed away was that there is a dormant bloodline sealed away as to equal out the lands a hundred years ago. It is unlike anything anyone has ever heard of before and the only remaining documents of that are where my home was. I'm not sure of the name of it but..." Akilara stops closing hers eyes again taking deep breaths. "...I would call it the bloodline of the ultimate ninja. The ultimate weapon." She notices Gaara's eyes narrow in thought but continue "The description of it is...it's hard to explain because I barely understand it myself. All I have to do is look at any gen, nin, tai jutsu, other bloodlines, fighting techniques, healing..." she says the last word without the sternness, but with gentleness and a slight smile. The smile and gentleness fades as she continues "...it doesn't matter what I see. I immediately know how to perform the jutsu, bloodline or whatever, at a master's level on the first try."

Gaara's face doesn't change, but he hears the severity in her voice in those last two words. _'It's impossible for such a bloodline to even exist.'_ Gaara thinks to himself. **Not really. I've heard of it before. The family refused to join any of the great hidden villages or some of the smaller countries so they made a small one of their own. Unfortunately they kept getting invaded, women, young children, babies taken away to work for a village or country. Young children forced to learn the ninja way and forced to look at many powerful jutsus, bloodlines everything and forced to perform them. The babies were raised to think that where they were taken to be their home and that they were just talented...I don't need to tell you what they did when they were able to get hold of inexperienced women...** Gaara could easily imagine what would've happened to the women. It was not a pretty picture. It wasn't a pretty picture for even the young children or babies, growing up to fight against other villages and possibly their own family. "Of course the bloodline has its one flaw." Akilara says drawing Gaara out of his thoughts. Akilara goes on "I cannot know or perform anything that another of the bloodline has seen. So if the bloodline was still around I would have to learn everything I know the regular way, with lots of practice and studying." '_Well that explains how women and children were obtained with ease. They couldn't properly defend themselves so when the men fell or over whelmed they could be just dragged away.'_ **Yep and over time I've also heard that in order to stop the mass abductions was to seal the bloodline permanently away...also to go seek out the abducted and...** Shakaku hesitated and Gaara noticed. **...kill them.** Gaara couldn't help but catch his breath. He could see all the women, children, infants being killed by their own family, the men doing so telling them why and crying as their loves and family fall dead to the ground.

He had heard and imagined enough, but he still didn't know every jutsu or fighting style she knows. "What jutsus, bloodlines, and fighting techniques do you know?" Gaara says his voice almost a whisper trying to get those images out of his notices and could only guess that his demon knew of her family's tragic history, telling Gaara. She sighs looking down at her recorder. The only words she could make leave her lips were "Many...Far too many." Gaara stares at the girl before him, depressed and broken. She was somewhat interesting. Akilara was very strong and he could sense that much stronger now, including some fear hidden behind that strength. Yet she was fragile at the same time. Those words that her parents and friends told her had wounded and broken her spirit, her will to live. Gaara felt a tug at his heart realizing the inner pain was bad enough to wish she was no longer breathing. Then something that really gets to him was tears trickling down her face. He has the strange urge to wrap his arms around her and comfort her telling her it was ok. Gaara couldn't understand this urge but before he could think further he was already beside her. He was very unsure at what to do but he puts an arm around her bringing her closer to him till she was leaning on him. Akilara willingly leans on him crying into his chest resting a hand on his chest as well. Gaara feels his face heat up and his stomach filled with butterflies. Her skin was soft under his finger tips. "I don't want to get stronger." Gaara was pulled out of his confusing emotions to Akilara's tear filled voice. "I...I just keep getting stronger. I'm strong enough, strong enough. The stronger I get the more I will seem as a threat. It's not fair." Akilara weeps crying more. Gaara puts his other arm around her encircling her in a hug. "You don't like being seen as a threat do you?" Gaara asks softly. She shakes her head. He thinks then asks "If you don't like being a threat, tell me why you killed that army."

Akilara tenses holding her breath for a brief moment, letting it slowly seep out. She finally notices that she was being held by Gaara. She was wondering why this didn't feel awkward or strange, to her it just felt normal, right. It was that feeling again of being comforted by a friend, a best friend. Akilara says nothing. Hearing Gaara sigh she knew he'd given up for now. The tears and energy used with crying had made her eyes heavy and sleepy. Her eyes slowly close as she stays in Gaara's strong arms falling slowly into a tired sleep. One hand on his chest the other clutching gingerly her chakra blood recorder. Gaara's steady beating heart drawing her into a more relaxed sleep as she finally leaves the real world and into the one of dreams.

'_She fell asleep. In my arms?'_** guess she's that relaxed around you boy and look at that cute innocent face. Hey maybe you can pull her top out a little to get a glimpse at those very sexy bre-**_ 'Shakaku can't you have one none perverted day?'_** Probably not, but common it's really hard not to when you have one very sexy girl asleep in your arms!! Those curves, toned muscles, full lips and chest, not to mention those amazing eyes!!** Gaara couldn't help but agree there. She was a very beautiful female, but something troubled him. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her from somewhere. God it was eating him up a little. Akilara seemed so familiar and yet he is positive he's never seen her before in his freakin' life. He hears the faint chuckle of Shakaku in his head, but ignores the perverted bastard, picking Akilara up. He uses his sand and teleports them to the hotel room. Gaara takes her over to the bed, laying her down gently making sure as not to wake her. He looks at one of her hands to see her still clutching the recorder. _'Why would she make such a thing? Is it some strange weapon made of chakra and of her blood?'_** Gaara you're thinking too much. It could easily be for the sole purpose of what it looks like it was made for, to create music. Though I am quite curious as to how a chakra blood recorder sounds like.** Gaara wasn't convinced of Shakaku's idea, but it made more sense than what his was. He leaves the room soundlessly to give Akilara some rest. Not truly understanding the emotion ware it was to cry and how crying would make one so tired.

Leaving the hotel he heads over to the Hokage's building to report to lady Tsunade what he knows so far of her. It seems that the more Gaara knows of this princess the more intriguing she becomes and her ability to hold back such strong emotions till they break her resolve. Also the more Gaara wishes to comfort her. Seeing her cry to him seemed not right, like looking at a gay couple kissing. Not right, but can't be helped. He can almost understood why she doesn't wish to grow stronger, for the stronger she gets the more of a threat she seems to be and she doesn't want that. Something also disturbed him, her family's history. Why has he not heard of it? Sure it happened a hundred years ago but why was the remaining documents in her land? So many questions filled his head and he waited for Shakaku to voice his answer or opinion, he did not. Gaara walks the street of Kahona mulling over in his head of what he now knows when something he remembered caught his attention. _'Why the hell did my face heat up and my stomach go all weird when I comforted her?'_** Well duh Gaara!! You have feelings for her!! Like I said yesterday you seem to have a crush on that little smexy princess.** _'Smexy?'_** Like sexy but better!! I wouldn't mind going full tilt into that body of hers hearing her moans of pure pleasure. Of course I won't because I'm inside of you, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't. You might get to see that red kanji tattoo like the one on your forehead, on her left breast.**Gaara was letting the perverted bastard ramble on till the last thing he said. _'HOW the hell do you know there is a red kanji tattoo like the one I have on her left breast?!'_Shakaku laughs nervously as Gaara's eyes narrow slightly. He couldn't believe his demon knew something so personal of Akilara. It frankly quite disgusted him. **Well the thing is Gaara...You know how you can't help the feeling sometimes of her being like a best friend? Well.....**


	8. As If Water Can Wash Away Everything

Chapter 8

_"...As If Water Can Wash Away Everything"_

Gaara waits for Shakaku to explain how he knows there is this red kanji tattoo like his on Akilara's left breast. **The thing is Gaara... well let me start at the beginning. 10 years ago when you both were six, Akilara's mother was on a trip to Suna to talk to your father and she brought her eldest child with her, Akilara. Now one day her mother felt comfortable enough to leave her at the park with some other kids, and you happened to be alone on the swing that day. Akilara wasn't interested in the other kids playing together. She seemed more curious about you. She asked her mother why you were alone and her mother saw you and immediately said to stay away and play with the other children. The other children were interested in her because she looked different and nice. You of course heard her mother and felt hurt. While you kept your head down she kept looking at you and started walking over to you once her mother had left. You looked up at her smiling face confused. The other children were yelling at her to stay away because you were a demon, monster and all that. Akilara looked at them confused then at you. She shrugged her shoulders at them and went straight to you. Introduced herself with the cutest smile. You asked why she wasn't afraid of you. All she said was that one should be judged on actions and one should not judge till they see from another's perspective...From then on you two seemed inseparable. She was your best friend and you were hers.** Gaara's face was blank. He had a best friend? He keeps walking towards the Hokage building, seeming indifferent but was freaking out on the inside._ 'That's impossible!!! You're fucking lying Shakaku!!'_** Sheesh Gaara let me explain why you don't remember. The night you killed your uncle Akilara had apparently woken up and was wondering where you were. She could feel something was wrong I guess. She found you on top of the roof relieved to see that you apparently were fine but it changed when she saw your glare. You shouted insults at her saying that she was only pretending and that you, Gaara, were a monster. Poor thing's face contorted from the venomous words you spewed at her. You even threatened her life but also told you didn't want to kill her. I sensed your father and her mother coming knowing she would be taken away from us so I sent the sand to attack her giving her the tattoo, so that if you two happened to meet up again later in life I would know immediately, but I missed her forehead by a lot. She was already crying before I attacked her but she still wouldn't run. She said to you that she would never forget you because you are her best friend. Now this was after I attacked her. Your father placed a memory suppression jutsu on both of you making you two forget one another.**

Gaara reaches the building and walks inside. "I've come to report to Lady Tsunade." He says scaring the secretary into trembling as she says "O-of c-course Kazekage-s-sama. G-go r-right ah-head." Gaara nodsheading into Lady Tsunade's office. "Gaara, aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on Akilara?" Tsunade asks Gaara raising an eye brow. "She's sleeping." Gaara replies with a monotone voice. Tsunade studies Gaara for a brief moment feeling that something is wrong but pushes the thought to the back of her mind. "Have you uncovered anything?" Tsunade asks leaning back in her chair. Gaara nods. "Her demon is a white tigress named Tigrara, she has a neko and tiger form, near impossible speed, senses emotions of others, also enhanced sense of hearing, unnatural rate of healing her body... these are just what I presume are her abilities from her demon." Gaara stops letting Tsunade soak in the information, then continues "When her demon was sealed with in her, it broke a bloodline seal that is in her family's blood, lying dormant. The bloodline is one that I have never heard of." Gaara stops narrowing his eyes. "It apparently is some type of sharingan, but you wouldn't even know she has it. Any tai, gen, ninjutsu and fighting technique, bloodline even healing...if she just sees it, on the first try she has it mastered. Have you heard of this bloodline?" Gaara finishes wondering if Tsunade had heard of it. Her face was blank as she stares down at her desk.

Truth is that she had heard of it before from some of the village elders talking about ninja that had this special bloodline found in all the other nations, that came from a small country called the Tiger Lands. Was Akilara from there? It would make some sense because she has also heard of her demon that used to reside there, a very friendly, gentle, strong, but preferred healing and protecting humans. "Gaara, something isn't quite adding up. Yes I had heard of the bloodline and her demon. Her demon is known to be very gentle, strong but her preference was healing and protecting humans. Also the demon used to live in the Tiger Lands. A small country where in fact the bloodline you speak of comes from. If Akilara is from this country that will explain her demon and bloodline, but her demon would've never allowed her to kill that army, it does explain how she did it on her own though. IT STILL MAKES NO SENSE!!" Tsunade yells in frustration. She grunts in defeat holding her head looking at a very interesting spot on her desk. Gaara was thinking as well and brought into the equation on what his demon had noticed and Akilara's action. He looks at Tsunade and speaks to her "Look at the facts. Her demon and bloodline explain how she was able to kill the army on her own. Her demon seems to be more of a healer and protector. Something I've noticed was that she has a defensive fighting skill. Also earlier today she saved a young girl's life from a stray kunai by using her own body as a shield taking the hit of the kunai and not deflecting it. Now think of all these facts and what do you conclude would have been her motive?" Tsunade stares at Gaara her eyes widening, but then narrows "how do you know her fighting skill is defensive?" she says with scrutiny. Gaara rolls his eyes and explains the events of the day. Tsunade stays silent. "Well faced with these facts, one can only come to a conclusion is that she was on the defence and the army was the offence. Of course this raises another question. Why would the army of a supposed alliance of the country want to come and attack? Also, how did Akilara find out in the first place? Too many damn questions! Well at least we don't have to execute her...unless our conclusion is proven otherwise. You may leave Gaara." Tsunade finishes. Gaara bows his head and leaves the building.

Yawning Akilara wakes up to find herself in the hotel room, in bed. '_How did I end up here? Did Gaara carry me? OMG!! I totally was crying in front of him and on him...OMG!! I fell asleep in his freakin' arms!!'_** Akilara calm down it is not the end of the world. You should be proud of yourself. Being so comfortable around that stoic hotty. Not to mention falling asleep in his ARMS!! **Akilara lies on her back head resting on the pillow, pouting. _'That doesn't make me feel any better TIGRARA!! What I can't believe is that he wrapped his arms around me to comfort me and bringing me into his chest..._' Her thoughts trail off to the images of Gaara in her mind, failing to hold back a blush. She would admit something. Just being around him is just so easy. No awkwardness. It was weird but familiar and nice. Akilara's heart beats loudly inside her chest. She'd also admit something else. A smile that, was on her face, turned into a frown. "Why in the world would anyone love a monster like me?" she says to herself just to fill the foreboding silence of the room. Feeling her chakra blood recorder in her hand she brings it to her lips. Closing her eyes she blows into the instrument letting her fingers move around on their own. The music that was escaping was sad, longing, searching. A tear streaked down her face. She knew she should have named this the heart recorder, for it played your emotions that were deep in your heart, the long dormant ones and the forgotten. Ever since she first mastered it her songs were always sad and longing, and searching. Even when she is the epitome of happiness the recorder tells a different story. This recorder seemed to tell a story of sadness, someone sad searching and longing to be with someone else. Someone they knew but couldn't remember. There was also another emotion laced amongst the stronger ones. It was light, delicate, but strong and held the melody or the tie of the other feelings. Her fingers kept playing the song they knew so well, as does the tears that trickle down her face because of the sound it creates. Beautiful as the hallelujah chorus, but not as lively or cheerful.

Gaara walks into the hotel suite to be bombarded with this sound, which was both amazing but saddening. The sound was coming from the bedroom where he thought Akilara would still be sleeping. No dice. Walking over to the closed door he opens it slightly and peers inside. He sees something that pains him. There Akilara sits, eyes closed, fingers gliding over the recorder and her cheeks wet with tears over her smooth tan skin. Gaara already found out that he hated seeing her cry. Walking silently over, he stands to the side of the bed, watching her. Akilara's hands still had dried blood on them, from making the recorder earlier. Closing his eyes to concentrate on the music she's playing he starts to feel the sadness, longing, searching and another feeling in the background almost unnoticed but controls the others. He could not place this feathery feeling. In his mind he sees Akilara dancing gracefully in a white dress. As the music continues the movements she's making shows her searching for something...no...someone. Her face depicting her sadness and longing, hiding the reason why she feels this way. Gaara could see himself walk over to her, taking her by the hand and dance with her, casting away her sadness and longing, ending her searching. Looking into her sky blue eyes to see the emotion he was still unsure of but it filled her entire being generating it. Sending a warm, pulsating wave off of her and onto him. Seeing her smile couldn't help but bring a smile to his face filling him with, whatever emotion, was in her eyes right now. As the last note is played the image in his mind fades away with the ringing sound of the note. Opening his eyes slowly he sees a still sad Akilara looking down at the recorder in her dry, bloody hands. "You know Gaara," she starts "naming it the chakra blood recorder was a mistake...it should have been named the heart recorder. Playing the heart's deepest emotions, the dormant and possibly the forgotten. I don't know why I bother playing this...the song has always been the same. Sad, longing, searching and the one I can't place, but is vital in order for all the others to work in harmony." Akilara sighs and heads over to the washroom, walking by Gaara without looking at him but saying "I'm just going to go get this blood washed off...as if water can wash everything away." The last bit Gaara could hear the double meaning in those sarcastic sounding words.

* * *

YAY chapter 8. Listen srry for the late update but school ya know and exams starting tomorrow...but then again...SUMMER VAYCAY IS HERE AT LAST WOOHOO!!!


End file.
